


Uncomfortable Dinner

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anxious Newt, Desperation, Omorashi, Shy Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: After a long day travelling, dealing with an escaped Niffler, and a run-in with no-maj Jacob, Newt finds himself at the home of the Goldstein sisters. They invite him to stay for dinner, and all would be well, except Newt is rather in need of relief.Will he pluck up the courage to ask where the bathroom is? Or will his shyness get the better of him?Slight Newtina





	Uncomfortable Dinner

Newt’s day hadn’t gotten off to a good start. He’d been awoken to a loud horn awakening him from the cramped bunk he was sleeping on.

He was on his way to New York so he could release his thunderbird Frank into the wild. The journey was long and rather miserable, as Newt was around a lot of muggles, so couldn’t use magic or go into his case to see his creatures often; he’d had to hide the case somewhere every time he had to quickly feed and medicate them. Not to mention Newt liked to explore, and the ship was rather small, and soon began to feel like a cage, which just made the man anxious and claustrophobic.

So he was looking forward to his arrival. But he’d managed to sleep in on the day of arrival, and when awoken by the horn, he had to scramble to get off the ship before it left the port again. This left no time for him to get ready at all, or even eat.

Then once he was off the ship, there was the whole fiasco with the Niffler at the bank, and his run in with Jacob the muggle. All of it just delayed Newt’s plans further. He’d planned on having a quick look around New York, then finding somewhere to stay for the night, before he set off for Arizona.

But of course that hadn’t been the case, meaning by the time Newt found himself in the home of the Goldstein sisters, Newt had been on the go all day without a single moment to rest and take care of himself.

He felt nauseous and weak from hunger, not to mention his bladder was uncomfortably full; seeing as he hadn’t had a single moment since leaving the ship to eat or relieve himself.

Once Jacob was situated at the home of the sisters, Newt had assumed he was free to go. So he had begun moving for the door, only to be stopped by the voice of the younger Goldstein sister.

“Hey, Mister Scamander?”

 Newt stopped in his tracks, pausing with his hand over the doorknob and turning to face the witch, embarrassed at being caught trying to sneak away.

“You prefer pie or strudel?” She followed up with, giving a sweet smile.

Newt felt his stomach clench at the mention of the foods, his stomach desperate for sustenance, “I…I really don’t have a preference.” He responded awkwardly as he withdrew his hand, offering a shy smile in return.

He then zoned out as Queenie turned to Jacob, still lingering by the door. His mind was focused on his growling stomach and throbbing bladder, badly wishing to leave immediately so he could tend to them both.

“Well sit down, Mister Scamander.” Then came the voice of the older sister, Tina.

Newt blinked, snapping from his thoughts and looking over at the witch who stood by the table which had been set for dinner. His mouth watered as he saw the food situated on the plates lay there. It was a very kind offer for him to stay for dinner, and the food looked good but-

“We’re not gonna poison you.” Tina added with a hint of amusement in her voice, which made Newt’s heart thump a bit faster.

A soft sigh escaped Newt’s mouth as he headed for the table, convinced to stay. He took a seat at the table, setting his case at his feet. He licked his lips as he looked at the food, but waited politely until the others started eating, before he began with a soft, “Thank you.”

The food was delicious, and Newt was thoroughly distracted from his other pressing need, as he filled his empty stomach. He didn’t at all contribute to the conversation, instead staring down at his plate and eating in silence.

It was when Newt was finished, and his hunger satisfied, that the extent of his other need began to hit him. He gave the slightest wince as he shifted positions in hopes of alleviating the growing pressure.

Luckily the rest of the group soon finished eating and Newt took that as his cue to excuse himself. He pushed his chair back and making a move to stand up, so he could leave, when suddenly Queenie announced, “Time for strudel!” and waved her wand to switch their dirty plates for fresh ones, and began to plate up the delicious looking strudel onto the plates.

Newt quickly paused in his motion, glancing up and seeing Tina giving him an odd look. He swiftly situated himself back down at the table, knowing he couldn’t leave if the meal was still ongoing. The Magizoologist internally cursed, wishing they didn’t have dessert, so he could leave immediately. Now he would have to wait even longer to relieve himself.

Most normal people would just ask where the bathroom was, but Newt was shy and socially anxious, especially around strangers, so he would much rather just suffer silently than ask.

So that’s what he did, shuffling around in his seat and slowly picking at his strudel as he willed his body to wait just a little longer.

“Tea anyone?” Queenie suddenly asked, floating a kettle over to the table and some teacups.

Tina and Jacob agreed, but Newt just stayed quiet, the mere mention of liquid making him have to squeeze his legs together.

“Any for you, Mister Scamander?” Queenie asked when Newt didn’t respond.

Newt looked up, trying his hardest to look like there wasn’t anything wrong, “N-no thank you.” He responded quietly, then quickly dropped his gaze back down to the table.

“Suit yourself.” Queenie then poured tea for the three of them.

It was a simple action, but it had Newt panicking. The sound of the liquid pouring was agony to his full bladder, and he accidentally let out a soft whimper as he crossed his legs tightly.

 _Merlin, I need the toilet._ He thought desperately to himself.

It seemed Queenie and Jacob hadn’t heard his distress, but Tina had and looked at him oddly.

“Are you alright, Mister Scamander?” she queried with a raised eyebrow.

Newt looked up, his face a bit red, trying to conceal his panic, “Fine!” he squeaked.

Apparently his act was not very convincing, as now Jacob and Queenie were giving him odd looks, especially Queenie, who Newt had forgotten until now was a legilimens.

 _Oh Merlin she knows._ He despaired, his face swiftly reddening as he quickly turned his gaze to the table again, shifting on his chair uncomfortably.

“Are you sure? You seem very tense.” Tina continued to pry

“Yes! Yes, I’m very much f-fine. Just…just worried about m-my creatures.” Newt stammered, praying that she would stop interrogating him.

But now Queenie was aware of the situation, and it seemed he wasn’t going to let him off that easily.

“Really?” Queenie raised an eyebrow as she finishing pouring the tea, causing Newt to let out the slightest sigh of relief.

Newt just nodded firmly, gripping his fork tightly as he forced himself to keep eating his strudel to distract himself.

There was silence as everyone ate and drank, until there was a sudden crack of thunder outside, making everyone jump.

It effected Newt especially so, and the shock had made his muscle control wane for a brief moment, causing a damp spot to form on his underwear. Newt squeaked in panic and quickly crossed his legs even tighter, his face going redder still.

“Mister Scamander, please stop lying to us. You are clearly not okay.” Tina reprimanded, her tone indicating she was not about to let Newt off the hook.

But Newt was going to keep lying nonetheless, “I-I said I’m f-fine. I was just s-startled by the…the thunder.” He mumbled, his breathing heavy as he tried to keep control of his bladder.

Tina looked like she was about to reply, when all of a sudden, Queenie suddenly said, “The toilet is just down the hallway, Mister Scamander.”

It was obvious she had heard his distress, and the cause for it.

Newt ducked his head, his face burning with embarrassment, “T-that’s uh…good uh…t-to know…” he stammered, his breathing becoming heavier as he suddenly heard the rain outside beginning to pour and he felt his underwear becoming slightly damper.

Newt was now in full panic mode, as he seriously wondered if he was going to wet himself at the Goldstein’s table. That would be catastrophic. In response to this worry, Newt began to hold himself under the table, horrified to feel that he had leaked through slightly to his trousers.

“Newt, if ya need to go, why don’t ya?” Jacob suddenly spoke up, pulling Newt out of his panic.

The Magizoologist was now so red that he was sure the whole of New York would be able to see it. He curled in on himself, trying to hide behind his hair, his legs shaking with the effort of holding it, “I-I…I d-don’t.” was all he managed to get out.

Everyone at the table was now staring at the quivering, red faced Brit, who very clearly wasn’t okay.

Unknown to him, Tina opened her mouth to speak again, but Queenie silenced her with a look as she pulled out her wand and lifted the mostly empty plates over to the sink. The plate then began to wash themselves, a fairly normal occurance in a magical household, but Jacob was enchanted by it.

Queenie’s attention however, was on Newt, who upon hearing the sudden running water, gave a soft yelp and squeezed himself tighter, a larger spurt escaping and he could definitely feel it on his trousers now.

 _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no_. He panicked, his whole body shaking now.

Queenie sighed and waved her wand to stop the dishes, her point proven.

“Why don’t you just go, Mister Scamander? You’re just hurting yourself for no reason.” Tina said softly, standing up and walking over to the struggling man.

Newt tensed even more, biting his lip hard and blinking as tears of humiliation burned his eyes. He was quiet for a moment, too embarrassed to say anything before he finally spluttered out, “I-I was t-too shy t-to ask.”

Tina sighed as they finally got a confession, “Well there’s no need to feel shy or embarrassed around us.” She nudged his shoulder, “Now come on, I’ll show you where it is.”

Newt sighed, finally giving in. He was relieved that he would finally be able to go, but beyond embarrassed that he’d let it get to this point where he’d just embarrassed himself more than if he’d just asked where the toilet was a while ago.

He gave the slightest nod and slowly pulled himself to his feet, humiliated as he gave another whimper and struggled not to hold himself. The man bit his lip a bit harder, his hands clenched into fists and his legs crossed tightly as he used all his effort on not letting his bladder release any further.

Tina just shook her head at his condition and ushered him out of the living area, “This way.”

Newt slowly followed, his steps shaky and incredibly slow as he tried not to jostle his bladder too much.

“When was the last time you went, anyway? You look like you’re about to burst.” Tina commented as they entered the hallway, out of the earshot of Jacob and Queenie.

Newt blushed deeply, his eyes firmly on the ground as he shuffled behind her, “U-uh…last…last night.” He muttered.

Tina stopped in her tracks and looked incredously at Newt, “Are you serious?” Newt nodded, causing Tina to sigh in exasperation, “That isn’t healthy.” She scolded, as she began walking again.

The Magizoologist said nothing and just followed Tina, sure he’d never been so humiliated in his life.

At last, Tina stopped outside a door and beckoned Newt inside, “Don’t do that again.” Were her parting words, as she left him alone to deal with his business.

Newt sighed and hurried inside, closing the door firmly behind him and groaning as he was finally able to relieve himself.

Tina didn’t have to tell him twice. He would certainly not be doing that again.


End file.
